Forbidden Imperial/Chapter 36
Forbidden Imperial (Theme Of Series: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5lSwjmgvD4 ) Chapter 36: Forbidden Company Accepted that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AYj7-ciNUFw A very tearful Avalon is seen, he walks out of Blazer's mansion humiliated and in great depression. "Hehheh, now all I need is the presidency of the company to be complete." Thought Blazer in his mind. Sierra comes back downstairs to see what had happened. "What happened? How did Avalon feel?" Asked Sierra, saddened. "Don't worry, I told him you will file for a divorce and that you no longer wish to be with him." Explained Blazer with a smile. Sierra still feels bad for Avalon, Blazer hugs her to make her feel better and they both then go back to the dinning room. {Mansion Of The Hayward's, Living Room, 3:00PM} Avalon enters his mansion, he is seen very sad and in despair. Delia asks him what is wrong. "Oh my goodness, what is wrong Avalon...did something happen to Sierra?" Asked Delia, worried. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C7DUlR6FMls "...She wishes to be with Blazer..." Explained Avalon, sulking. "I'm sorry Avalon...what can I do for you?" Asked Delia with a sad face. Avalon continues on to walk to the staircase to go up to his room. "...I'm going to my room, I want to be left alone." Addressed Avalon and heads on over to his room upstairs. {Mansion Of The Hayward's, Avalon's Room, 3:05PM} Avalon is seen walking to the balcony of his room and looks out to the street. "Why...did you...have to...leave me...Sierra?...Why?" Asked Avalon to himself as he sulked. He then looks downward, he sees the hard concrete floor below. "...Maybe it would be best if I no longer am here to bother you...Sierra, my life has no meaning anymore anyways..." Thought Avalon in his mind. He begins to get up on the bars and throws himself from the balcony, he hits the floor violently breaking his skull open, committing suicide. Delia notices a bloody body outside and rushes to see, she notices Avalon had thrown himself from the room balcony and calls an ambulance. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vft3l97l86U {Blazer's Mansion, Living Room, 5:00PM} Blazer gets a call from the Hayward company. "Hello?" Asked Blazer on the phone. "Blazer...it was informed to us that Avalon committed suicide earlier on today." Explained Gabriela tearfully on the phone. Blazer gives out a very satisfied smile, with Avalon dead he will automatically become president of the company. "Oh dear, alright. I'll go and inform Sierra as well." Faked Blazer to be saddened by the death of Avalon. He hangs up and goes upstairs to inform Sierra, who slightly cries over Avalon after all he was her husband and loved him. "I need to go to the company to resolve some conflicts, is that alright?" Asked Blazer anxiously. "Yes its okay, I'll stay here." Replied Sierra. Blazer then leaves off to the company in his car. {Hayward Company, Lobby, 6:00PM} ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CPWT3Wr1O8E Once there Gabriela directs Blazer to the meeting room to announce their next action. "Well then everyone, I know we are all saddened by the death of our boss. But we must take the next step, Blazer Aristo our vice president will be our new leader in this company from now on." Explained Gabriela still saddened by the death of Avalon. Blazer then gets up from his chair to make an announcement. "I promise all of you that as the new president of this company, we will rebuild on what we've done here as a team." Said Blazer very ambitiously. The other employees applauded at Blazer, who smiled very happily at his achievement. {Hayward Company, Avalon's Office, 6:30PM} Blazer enters Avalon's office, looking around at what will be his new office. "I finally have everything I ever wanted, and no one stopped me." Said Blazer to himself with glee. "Now I just need to marry the love of my life to be fulfilled...and to get rid of Cole once and for all." He added with a malevolent tone. ends Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QTeL3nW1YSU Category:Chapters Category:Forbidden Imperial Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters